


it's not a side effect of the cocaine, i am thinking it must be love.

by justacalamity



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abstract, Carey Mulligan as John Watson, F/F, Falling In Love, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Keira Knightley as Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock is a Mess, and other tragedies, yes i love fall out boy and what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacalamity/pseuds/justacalamity
Summary: put your hand between and aching head and an an aching world. // a fem!johnlock dictionary prose collection.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. high places, higher callings

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of tumblr/pinterest-styled prose with a dictionary layout. based on fem! johnlock because that's my current obsession, but has the potential to be read in any context.

**citadel**

/ˈsɪtəd(ə)l,ˈsɪtədɛl/

noun

1\. high places, higher callings ; she knows she is in this world, but will never be of it. the workings of her mind are crystal-clear, incisive, 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒔 in this world of stones.—— & is not all else as such to her ? transparent, transient, impossibly 𝒇𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒍𝒆.

2\. when her walls come down, it is a storm of everything you’ve ever wished for & loathed. a perfect purgatory, all skin & bones, still bleeding from the shards of her heart. hold her close ; she is 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒏 at last, for you & you alone. 

_( blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. )_

3\. look, & you will see the ashes of paradise in her eyes ; tread lightly, love, or you too will _**burn**_.


	2. come, write a story with me

**ocean**

/ˈəʊʃ(ə)n/ 

_noun_

1\. come, write a story with me — the story of a girl who _**drowned**_ , trapped in the sunken cathedrals of all she knew. listen, child, drink deeply of it, before you give yourself to the waves this time.

2\. they say the eye cannot see what the mind does not know. but, my love, you are centuries of knowledge behind these thin walls, an * 𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒆𝒖𝒎 with a skin, buoyed by these strange, changing tides. this is where your eyes & mind are clear & distant as the sky itself.

3\. so you swim, little girl, farther & farther from these shores. the words of your mouth cling to to the ever-loving ruins of your soul, the jetsam in this endless blue.

_( deep water. all your life, in your dreams. )_


	3. form prisms from the cracks

**rainbow**

/ˈreɪnbəʊ/

_noun_

  
1\. form prisms from the cracks of your 𝘿𝙄𝘼𝙈𝙊𝙉𝘿 mind. invoke yourself from the depth of bottles, at the edge of knives, through flickering candles and ecstatic agony. a spectrum of voices, but the message is one ; _i tell you the truth, today you will be with me in_ 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒆 _._   
  
2\. sunlight in rain, brilliance in darkness ; the 𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙞𝙙𝙤𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙥𝙚 courses through your blood, illuminates your mind in this world of shadows and fools.   
  
3\. you speak in 𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕 tongues of chemical angels —— a * 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐑𝐀 for the ages, trembling hands and pulsing veins, scorned by those who know not what they do. command their 𝙨𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚, let the words roll off your tongue, piercing both skin and bone, body and spirit.  
  
 _( be still, and know that i am_ 𝙂𝙊𝘿 _. )_


End file.
